The Creed of the Fox
by TheNight'sWolf
Summary: Just a few hours ago I came in contact with a war I never wanted to be a part of, the war between templars and assassins, now I am suppossed to defeat the templar leader and save the world from it's detruction. I am Fox McCloud and this is my story.
1. Back home or so they say

**A/N: Here ya go my second story, as I said it was going to be a crossover between star fox and assassin's creed and I assure that this will be very good too, though the rating will have to be M because of violence but nothing more, don't expect me to put a lemon in here, the last thing I'll say is that I expect everyone find's this entertaining and that you like it.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Star Fox or any of its characters they are owned by Nintendo and I don't own Assassin's Creed either, it is owned by Ubisoft Montreal.**

For thousands of years in the history of the planet Lylat a war unknown to the eyes of the world has taken place, this war is between the templars an organization with the goal of world domination and the Assassins the defenders of free will and the animals, on the year 2011 of the Lylatian calendar the templars have almost reached this goal by taking control of the other continents through the use of fake diplomacy and the assassins have practically vanished most of them killed.

But this war is far from over and now a young assassin has been assigned with the search of the only son of one of the greatest assassin's that has ever existed with the hope that he will be able to defeat the Grand Master of the Templar Order Andross, the name of this youngling was Fox McCloud…

"Here you go, hope you enjoy drinks" Fox said as he handed the drinks to the clients, the vulpine was a barman in one of the most famous restaurants in the downtown of Corneria City. After handing the drinks he left for the staff area only and wait for his next delivery, on the meantime he sat on one of the chairs and let out a heavy sigh, then a young lynx came and sat beside him.

"Hey Foxie, having a rough day fella?" he asked.

"You have no idea Tim" he replied.

"Well it might change after I tell you this" Tim teased, Fox's ears perked his curiosity rising.

"I'm listening"

"See that hooded girl in that table over there?" Tim pointed to a table directly across from them in which was sitting a hooded female that looked like she was a fennec because her ears popped out a little from the front of her hood (she had her ears lowered so the hood could fit in, just to let you know that's what all the assassins with ears on their heads do), her way of dressing was also weird since it was completely white with a few red straps.

"Yeah, what about her?" the vulpine asked.

"She asked me to call you"

"Then I guess I better get going" Fox said with a chuckle.

"Good luck dude" was the last Tim said before Fox left, on his way Fox started feeling very uncomfortable for the way the fennec was dressed but also he felt as if someone was looking at him. He ignored that and sat across from the fennec.

"Can I help you with anything miss?" he asked her.

"Indeed Fox McCloud I've been looking for you" the vulpine's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you Mr. McCloud"

"Could you at least tell me your name miss?" the fennec gave thought of it for a second but then concluded that it was the best if the mission was to succeed.

"Fara; Fara Phoenix"

"And what do you wish of me Fara?" she then drew a plaque with the shape of the assassin's symbol but with a fox's tail in each side and wings and a crown with very large wings on the bottom of the plaque.

"McCloud do you recognize this plaque?" Fara asked.

"N-No… I-I-I've never seen it in my life" he lied.

"You're lying Fox you know what this plaque is!" she rose her voice a bit.

"All right, all right, that's my family's symbol"

"What else?"

"Nothing else…" he lied again, Fara rose from her seat and grabbed Fox by the collar.

"Stop lying Fox McCloud! Now let's make this the easy way and simply answer my questions with the truth" she then let him go.

"I can tell you nothing more because it's nothing" Fara then started to think a bit 'He respects the Creed after all, his father taught him well'.

"Fox I know what you are doing, and don't worry you can tell me I'm an assassin" and she took off the glove in her left paw to show him the tattoo on her left ring finger.

"F-Fine, that's the assassin shield of my family, actually it belonged to my…" and his eyes widened, Fara nodded.

"Yes that's right…" she pointed at the plaque "…That's your father's plaque, we recovered it from his body after he was found in Venom, along with this" and she took out a red scarf a bit messed up.

"So he did die…" Fox's eyes drifted away.

"And now I've come to bring you to the headquarters"

"But I… I never wanted that life that's why I ran from home after my mother passed away" (in this story Vixy passed away many years after Fox was born).

"I understand but you don't have much of a say in the matter because I was ordered that if you didn't want to come I had to kill you so that the templars couldn't find you" the vulpine was perplexed.

"Fine I guess I have no more options" this made Fara smile.

"Good then come with Fox" and they both left the table. Fox took the plaque and the scarf with him.

"Wait I must report that I'm leaving" and Fox went to talk with Tim.

"Hey Fox, how'd it go?" the lynx asked.

"Very well Tim, actually she asked me to go over to her place so I need you to cover me, can you do it?" the lynx grinned.

"Yeah sure buddy, I hope you spend a good night" Fox then left with Fara but not only with her.

"Fara three animals are following us" he informed her. She slightly turned around and scowled.

"Damn it, those are Templars, act normally Fox we must not act in front of everyone" the street was very crowded. They started to lose the Templars, but these not willing to give up used their next plan and suddenly the restaurant exploded entirely and everyone started to run screaming.

"Shit! Fox Run!" Fara yelled and both started running as fast as they could the Templars robbed a car and started following them.

"This is not good! I will have to kill them" and so she charged her hidden gun and fired two shots to the driver of the car causing it to crash but just when they were starting to relax two more vehicles showed up.

"There's no way out of this Fara!" Fox yelled worried, the fennec examined the area and notice a building with some loose bricks and some balconies that could be easily climbed.

"That way Fox!" and she sprinted towards the buildings she was beginning her climbing when looked back and saw Fox standing there.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Climb the wall!"

"I can't I've never done free running!" but then he saw something that looked like the ghost of a fox, and it started climbing the building, Fox lost all control of his body and simply repeated the actions of the ghost climbing even faster than Fara. She was very surprised when she got to the top and saw him there.

"Very nice Fox" she congratulated him.

"Don't ask me how I did it" was all he said. Then came silence until Fox broke it.

"So that's it? They won't follow us here?"

"No, free running can be only performed by Assassins" but Fara spoke too soon because a helicopter appeared from nowhere and it seemed ready to fire.

"Oh c'mon can't you just give up" she complained and started to run again closely followed by Fox, they jumped from one building to the other trying to lose the helicopter but they couldn't and there were no places to hide in any of the buildings.

Both were starting to feel tired and they knew this couldn't go on for much longer, eventually they reached the river but had to stop because there were no more buildings close enough to jump to them.

"Dead end, damn it I can't believe it will end like this!" Fara yelled filled with desperation, Fox was examining the area to see if he found something but nothing, there was no way out of there, they both were surely going to die, and in the last second the ghost appeared again and in his mind told Fox 'This way Fox' and the ghost jumped off the edge of the building towards the river, so Fox turned to Fara.

"Fara this way" he grabbed her paw and began running to the edge of the building just like the ghost did, he then let go of her and with all his strength he jumped opening his arms like a bird and performed, without him noticing, his first leap of faith, Fara did the same as well, luckily there was a bridge nearby so they swam without being noticed and hid below it.

Eventually the helicopter and all the templars left.

"Fox, how did you do 'that'?" Fara asked very curious and mesmerized at the moment.

"I just… followed my instincts" then silence came again, and Fox broke it again.

"So what do we do now Fara?"

"Well for some convenient reason we landed next to the secret entrance of the headquarters" they both swam to the closest corner of the bridge and she drew her hidden blade and put in a hole on the wall next to them causing a door to slid open, they went through and arrived in a metallic room with a door in front of them.

"Identification please" a voice asked them.

"Fara Phoenix, rank six assassin and this is Fox McCloud objective of my mission"

"Very well, show your finger mark to the detector" and Fara to the screen next to the door and showed her finger mark.

"Identification confirmed, welcome back Fara"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" was the answer of Fara she then took off the hood and her ears immediately rose to the air; and so they both went inside the headquarters, the walls and floors were metallic painted of white and many doors were in this each of them with a sign. Also many animals were in there, some of them surprised to see Fox and others who greeted or saluted Fara. Fox and Fara were walking towards the main elevator at the bottom of the area, on the way she told Fox the function of each room they passed.

On their way they stopped because a tall black furred vulpine grabbed Fara by the waist.

"Hey there" he whispered in her ear.

"Shake, I didn't expect to see you here" she told him and then she turned around and started kissing him something that soon turned into a make out session, Fox started to feel awkward and coughed remembering Fara of his presence. They broke apart both embarrassed.

"Fox, this is Shake an assassin of rank 8 and my boyfriend; Shake this is Fox McCloud I guess you know the rest"

"So you are the son of James McCloud, I heard so much about him, they said he was amazing but kind of an asshole" Shake extended his paw and Fox surprisingly shook it.

"I think he was an asshole as well so no harm done" and both chuckled.

"Hey now that I remember the Mentor told me that you should introduce to Master Peppy before anything else" Shake told Fara.

"Then let's go" and the trio went towards the elevator and went up two floors, they came out and saw an area that looked like a sanctuary with little chapels for each of the religions and in the middle there was a banner with the assassin symbol, sitting there was an old hare meditating.

"Master Peppy, sorry to interrupt you but we brought Fox McCloud" Shake told him. The hare turned around and dismissed Shake and Fara, on their way out Fox was able to hear Shake say something about a special "welcome party" for Fara, the thought of what that actually meant disgusted him.

"Fox… this is unbelievable… you look exactly like your father" this brought Fox out of his trance.

"Yeah well that's what most of the people said" he answered.

"But your eyes, those are the eyes of your mother" this mesmerized him, no one ever mentioned his mother when describing him.

"Now come and hug your godfather" and Peppy opened his arms, but Fox simply stood there he couldn't believe it godfather? What did he mean by that; any way since the vulpine wasn't giving any signs of life the hare proceeded, after a while Fox reacted and returned the hug.

"What did you mean by godfather?" Fox asked as they separated.

"Didn't you know? Your parents asked me to be your godfather" Peppy answered.

"No, I didn't know"

"Well then I will tell you everything on our way to the Mentor's office, he really wanted to meet you, and tomorrow we will start your three years training"

"Three years?" Fox practically yelled.

"Yes that's what it takes for you to become a rank 2 assassin and be accepted inside the order" Peppy explained, and they kept walking to meet the Mentor and with that begin the three years training, Fox was unsure of the future but he was sure these were going to be three rough years…

**And the first chapter is done hope everyone liked it and I can tell you that in the next chapter there will be a time skip of 3 years but I better stop telling you everything or else there will be no point in writing this in the first place so see ya in the next chapter of this or my other story also I forgot to tell you that my deviantart account has the same name as this but right now I've uploaded nothing but I will later but whatever I better leave now. TheNight'sWolf over and out.**


	2. We are Assassins

**A/N:Hello everyone I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you a very happy new year 2012, listen I know many of you have asked for an update to this story and I feel really bad for not updating sooner, so here you go my first fic of the year, the first day of the year.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Star Fox or any of its characters they are owned by Nintendo and I don't own Assassin's Creed either, it is owned by Ubisoft Montreal.**

Chapter 2

We are Assassins

"So tell me Fox, did you like meeting with the mentor?" the hare asked the vulpine inside the elevator.

"He is very… weird but I guess" he commented and Peppy laughed.

"That's what everyone thinks after seeing him for the first time, but I suppose that's what happens after 40 years of fighting templars" in a minute they arrived at their destined floor.

"Here is your bedroom Fox, all your belongings are there also your new clothes" Peppy told Fox as they reached the door with the numbers "681" on it.

Fox went in and saw that the bedroom was bit bigger than he expected, it was gray with a few lights the bed in the farthest corner, a nightstand next to it, on the other side was a glass table and a bookshelf.

"I suppose there isn't cable in here" Fox joked since there was no TV, he then sat in his bed and started hearing some strange noises on the bedroom next to his.

"Peppy, who lives next door?" he asked.

"Shake, why? Do you want to talk to him?" but in that moment Fox remembered the words of Shake before he left the room.

"No no, I think he's just fine" he exclaimed desperately while moving his paws and head in a denying way.

"Come to think of it, he is supposed to be in charge of your training, here come with me" Fox was reluctant at first but Peppy grabbed his paw and dragged him inside, the door slid open so the vulpine quickly shut his eyes, but then he heard something he didn't expect, Peppy and Shake were talking normally in the background some other voices were heard and there was also some music thus, trusting his ears Fox opened his eyes.

There was a party in the room in fact, three people including Fara were there, talking by the way, Fox slammed his face with one paw and blamed his dirty mind.

"So Shake, the Mentor expects you to be Fox's trainer, are you ok with it?" Peppy asked the black vulpine.

"Yeah sure why not, this ought to be fun" Peppy turned to leave with Fox who was already drinking soda so he had to be dragged outside again. Then he was left in his bedroom, he wanted to say goodnight to Peppy but the hare was already gone.

Fox decided to get some shut eye so he went to his bed.

It were 5 o'clock in the morning when Shake entered the bedroom of his new apprentice, he called but Fox didn't wake up so Shake walked towards him grabbed and threw him against a wall, of course that woke him up but he wasn't happy.

"Are you freaking nuts? What the hell was that for?" the black vulpine snorted.

"You wouldn't wake up that's why I did it, now let's go train" Fox stood up and left.

They took the elevator and went up; the training ground was a backyard with training dummies for sword and dagger combat, targets for long range shots and some climbing walls for practicing free running, in addition the roof was made of mirror-glass so no one outside could see the inside and so the trainers could watch the sky for inspiration if they needed to. Since it was dawn the sky was colored with a beautiful combination of blue and orange.

"All right Fox, let's begin with the basics, the first thing any assassin must know is free running or the ability to use the elements of the environment for getting from point A to point B or simply parkour. Now, Fara told me you can perform free running like an everyday thing, so let's see what you got. Climb that wall over there" Shake pointed to a wall close to them it had some windows and ledges for climbing just like most buildings in the city, Fox took a few steps back then ran towards the wall he began climbing but when he was about to grab to a ledge the trainee fell and hit the ground hard, Fox then rubbed his head and stood up.

"Shouldn't there be a pad in case something like this happened?" he complained.

"That is not necessary, an assassin must learn to master pain and use it against his enemies, now keep going until you do it right, perhaps you should try the same you used in the city" Shake told him.

"I did that because of the adrenaline, but nothing else"

"Adrenaline is a body fluid, therefore you can domain it" Fox shrugged and tried again, but he fell. Already half an hour had passed and Fox hadn't reached the half of the wall. Frustrated, he went and sat next to Shake.

"Any suggestions, Professor?" Fox asked.

"I already said everything I had to say, the rest is up to you boy" Fox scowled, he thought that for being his professor he was very uncaring, but maybe that's the way assassins had to be. Fox looked the roof and could see some stars and light coming from the rising solar; he then thought of the day before, and revived all his memories, until one thing came to his mind, the vulpine thought of his father, he thought of the seven years of his childhood he had been coming and leaving but never stayed for long, then one day…

18 years ago – McCloud residence.

Fox was in the kitchen helping his mom make dinner (in here Vixy doesn't die when Fox is a baby).

"Fox, I am going to use the stove so how about you go to the living room and watch some TV" Fox didn't think twice and in a flash he was watching TV. An hour or so later Vixy called Fox and he went to the dining room next to the kitchen and ate his hamburger and French fries; he was done but his mother had barely touched her food, his little mind realized something was bothering her so he asked what was wrong, for seconds Vixy remained in a trance-like state, then she shook her head and looked the infant in the eyes, those eyes were hers, she knew it.

"Nothing's wrong sweety, mommy was thinking about daddy" Fox moved his head to one side just like a puppy.

"Why?"

"Because mommy is worried about him" she answered and Fox crossed his arms and looked to the ground.

"I don't like daddy" he said.

"Why do you say that dear?"

"Because he is never here and always makes mommy feel bad" the vixen rose from her seat, walked towards the puppy and stroked his muzzle cheek.

"Daddy isn't bad dear, in fact he loves you a lot but he must go out and protect the world from the bad guys like the ones in the television" the little vulpine's eyes widened.

"So daddy is like a superhero?" Vixy hugged her son.

"That's exactly what he is, Fox" they broke apart.

"Then when I grow up I want to be a superhero too and go with him saving the world" Vixy rubbed the white fur in his head and then kissed him in the cheek.

"I'm sure you will Fox, and I bet you will be a lot better than him" then this sweet moment was interrupted when the bell rang, Fox went to open the door so Vixy could eat her dinner. The little vulpine opened the door and he was scared by the sight of two tall animals hooded and dressed in white, Fox felt some warm in his pants, it was urine.

"Hey little, would you mind calling your mom we have something to tell her" the soft voice of the men made him feel more secure but still he ran as fast as he could and called his mom, she saw who they were and told Fox to watch more TV, surprisingly he disobeyed and went to eavesdrop on her mother's conversation.

"I suppose you came to tell me something about him" Vixy asked.

"Yes that's exactly it Vixy" one of them answered.

"Tell me then Peppy" she asked the one who answered, but Peppy looked away so the other answered.

"Last week we sent James on a mission to Venom alongside Peppy and Pigma, they arrived the country unnoticed and raided Andross' base, everything seemed to go well but out of the blue, Pigma did the worst thing for an assassin: betray the brotherhood and the creed. Turns out Pigma was bribed by Andross, and the bastard gave everything up, Peppy escaped by little but James didn't make it out. He was declared missing in action but we really doubt he's alive" Vixy was about to break down and cry her eyes out but she didn't.

"Thanks for the information Master Pepper"

"Vixy don't hold back, he was a great assassin and husband even if he wasn't here. And don't worry about templars coming after either you or Fox, squads will secure the area 24/7 and we have already begun the search for Pigma, when we find him, you yourself will give him the final blow. Don't worry, James will be avenged" Pepper reassured her.

Both assassins left, Fox didn't understand many things back then, but seeing that his mother was about to return he ran towards the couch and pretended to be watching TV, Vixy sat next to him and brought him into a tight hug, that's when she broke; cascades of tears fell from her eyes and the little puppy did anything he could to try and comfort his mother such as hugging tighter or kissing her in her cheeks. Eventually they separated.

"What happened mommy?" the puppy asked.

"It's just that your daddy won't be coming home soon and I'm very sad for it. Come on you must go to sleep" Vixy carried him all the way to hers and James' bedroom.

"Why are we in your bedroom mommy?"

"Because I want you to be with me from now on" he changed into his pajamas while his mom went in the bathroom, after minutes Vixy came out in pajamas as well, the mother read a story to Fox and he fell asleep. Vixy lay down and cried herself to sleep.

For the next three years, Fox almost never left his mother's side, and with every passing day Vixy would eat less, sleep less or do anything. Eventually she passed away for a deadly illness she got after spending days without sleeping or eating. The now 10 year old Fox, was taken into an adoption house but he was never adopted since he had a not very good past, at the age of 18 he was allowed to leave and from that day on he lived alone until yesterday.

Present day – Training ground

Fox stood up and thought of the good times, the hugs with his mother and the trips to the park with his father, all the good feelings fused inside him and gave him strength. Yes, he had lived a terrible life, but that was over, today he was going to train and become an assassin just like his father and he would kill all the templars who stood in his way, and then he was going to kill Pigma and Andross with his hands; and his first obstacle was a wall to climb. Fox ran towards and with amazing agility and accuracy climbed the wall in seconds. Shake was astounded.

"Well done Fox, but this is just the beginning" the vulpine had to climb walls thousands of times, he mastered the uses of the sword, the dagger and the hidden gun, he mastered the ways of assassination with the hidden blade as well, and after three years, he was ready.

Three years later…

Fox was looking in the mirror, he was already dressed in his white assassin robes; today was the big day, the day of his initiation. He came out of his bedroom and took the elevator to the ceremonies hall. When he arrived all the assassins were there, the recruits were closest to him then were the rank 1 assassins then the rank 2 and so until the rank 10, after them were the masters and in the middle was the mentor standing next to a brazier and heated tongs. Fox walked passing everyone until he reached the stairs where he stood.

"Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words." The mentor said and Fox bowed in respect.

"Where other men, blindly follow the truth, remember…" the mentor said.

"Nothing is true" Fox answered.

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…" the mentor said again.

"Everything is permitted" Fox answered then the mentor nodded and Fox ascended the stairs, he showed his left ring finger and Peppy grabbed the tongs and marked it like a tattoo with the mark of the assassins, then all present recited the maxim.

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins. Nothing is true, everything is permitted." The mentor and Peppy walked Fox to the balcony behind; from there he was to perform his leap of faith. 'This is it, mom, dad, I am going to become the hero you always wanted me to be' he exhaled one last time, and jumped followed by some other assassins who joined, among them were Shake, Fara, a blue avian and a green toad. Fox landed on the hay and stood proudly. He was now a full member of the Assassin Order…

**A/N: there it is, I hoped everyone liked the epicness in the end with the initiation and everything, which by the way I thank assassinscreed wikia for the explanation of the whole process and the phrases said in it xD, with that said and done I wanted to give you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR! And a big hug xD, new year, new life as they say. Promise for this year: Update faster! Hopefully classes won't take much of my time now, see you guys and girls next time. TheNight'sWolf over and out. **


End file.
